


Last Summer

by SpiritofaRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #and god she loves him so damn much, #he's the most frustrating person she knows, #sometimes heartbreak is something you do to yourself, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofaRose/pseuds/SpiritofaRose
Summary: Shiori Himura has only been dating Oikawa Tooru for a month when she realizes it. Still, it's harder breaking up with him than she thought.Drama/Fluff. OC x Oikawa (Captain Squad @ college AU)Possibly the first of a series about the general drama of college life with the captain squad.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I've been meaning to post for ages now.  
> To the ones reading my other stories- I'm alive and will be updating soon, I swear. Please enjoy this Oikawa one-shot in the meanwhile.

**Last Summer **

"Oh no," he says.

Shiori blinks. "What?"

"You're making that face again," he says, scooting away. Shiori scrunches up her nose. "This is my normal face."

"No you're making the I-need-to-tell-you-something face."

Shiori sighs. "I will never understand how you...never mind. Yeah, we need to talk."

He considers. "Nope," he says firmly, getting to his feet. "We talked last week. That's enough talking for at least a month. You'll just have to tell me then."

Shiori has never been able to tell if he's just that perceptive, or if he has really good survival instincts. Either way, she kind of expected this. "Oikawa," she says patiently.

"Nope." Her very handsome, very frustrating boyfriend plasters his hands over his ears. "Nyah Nyah Nyah can't hear you-"

"TOORU."

He stares at her. She's gratified to see a faint flush spread across his face. It lasts all of two seconds before he makes a face at her and retorts. _"Shiori."_

God, it's unfair how he can still be cute while being a total toddler. She sighs and hooks her feet around his leg. "Come on, Baka. Sit down."

He grumbles and grudgingly plops back down. She has to scoot quickly to make room. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm not gonna yell at you."

"You sound like Iwai-chan," he says, still pouting.

"I'm not gonna hit you, either, so stop being dramatic." Shiori pulls her legs up beneath her and settles down again. "Oikawa..." She pauses, trying to find the right words, and realizing there aren't really any for what she has to say. She runs her fingers through her hair. Oikawa gently tucks the uneven curls back behind her ear. She smiles instinctively and holds up a hand as he starts to lean in. "No. No distractions," she says firmly.

Oikawa retreats back to sulking. Shiori sighs again. "You know, you were right," she says.

"I'm always right."

"About this," Shiori goes on, ignoring him. "About almost everything." She smiles crookedly. "You are a surprisingly good boyfriend. And the best setter anyone could ever ask for." She bites her lip. He looks at her with wild hazel eyes. Whatever he was expecting, it hadn't been this.

Somehow, it makes this that much harder. She rakes her hand through her hair again. "When you asked me out, I thought...well, you know what I thought. But I'm glad I let you talk me into it." The crooked smile reappears. "Even if it was sheer manipulation."

His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. He waits.

"But there's two things I'm sure of," she says, and sits up very straight and looks him in the eye. "I'm in love with you, Tooru."

She doesn't wait for the shock to vanish, or for the light to flare in his eyes in its wake. "But the other thing I'm certain of is that you are not in love with me," she says, and watches the light die as quickly as it had lit.

"You don't know that," he says quickly. Shiori shakes her head. "You are many things, Oikawa Tooru," she says gently, "but you are not a liar." She leans forward and kisses his cheek. "Thank you. For everything," she says, and gets up and walks away.

She makes it to her own dorm before the vague calm enveloping her starts to crack. She busies herself with habitual tasks, making dinner, feeding the cat, tidying up the living area before her roommates get back. Her phone never stirs. She finds herself checking it anyway, pausing every few minutes to open up her texts and stare at the name at the top of the list. The kissy face emoji is still the last message. She can't remember who sent it, and she doesn't open up the chat to check.

As she's turning out the lights and climbing into bed, she thinks, _well, that was easy_.

* * *

The actual, screaming and crying and storming away breakup doesn't happen until a week later, when Oikawa tries to talk to her for the millionth time after acting like nothing had happened, and she breaks down and yells at him for being oblivious.

"But you were calm!" he protests, obviously baffled.

"That was _then!"_ she retorts, fully aware she's overreacting and too upset to care. "I told you I'm still in love with you, idiot! Just because it's easy for you doesn't mean it's easy for me!"

"Who says it's easy for me?" he fires back. "I'm the one who got dumped!"

"Just leave me alone, Baka!"

* * *

The reconciliation comes three days later, after their moody silence is shattered by the game and in the celebration afterwards she forgets and flings herself at him and he kisses her.

He claims, later, that he forgot too, but both of them know that he doesn't forget things like that, and they end up making out midway through the accusation anyway.

* * *

The third, final breakup comes the next day, when she finally puts her foot down, and Oikawa grudgingly keeps his promise to leave her alone.

It's only then that the heartbreak sets in.

Oikawa keeps his promise. He doesn't speak to her except at games, or during practice. Her freshman year ends in tears and too many late nights sobbing on Kuroo's shoulder, asking if she made the right choice.

Her sophomore year begins with newfound fortitude, after three months of zero contact. The fortitude ends the same week during the team's first practice match, and she falls in love with him and his serve all over again.

He doesn't speak to her. That makes it harder, somehow.

Junior year is the easiest. Being on the girl's volleyball team keeps her too busy to think about anything other than how she's going to stay in her honors class on top of it all. She's even forgotten the little things that used to haunt her. She hasn't cried at all, except when she and her roommates get all maudlin over drinks and the whole story comes spilling out all over again.

She likes to think she's forgotten completely about the crazy, exasperating drama queen she dated her first year by the time senior year rolls around. Her and Oikawa' lives have diverged to the point that she rarely sees him around on campus. At the practice matches she's just another cheering face. She tries not to look at the crowd during her own matches, and ignores the tiny spark that flares every time she sees the familiar tall dark head in the bleachers. It's been almost two years since they've even spoken.

She knows he's gone out with two other girls in that time. Kuroo's probably mentioned their own ill-fated relationship that lasted all of two weeks before they both realized that, despite being childhood friends, they could never quite cross that platonic line. She knows he and Oikawa still play together.

He's in her finance class. He says hello, and the first thing she notices is the difference. She can't quite put her finger on it. He's just...older. He still flirts and teases and over dramatizes everything, but even that's somehow muted.

They end up being in the same group project, and whether it's old familiarity among strangers or just habit, they stick together. She's almost glad when the project ends.

She finds out Kageyama and Hinata have moved to Tokyo and are living nearby to Oikawa. She's surprised by how calm Oikawa seems with this arrangement, and even more surprised when he invites her for drinks with them.

It's then she realizes the difference. Kageyama says something with that dispassionately blank expression of his about winning the last match against Oikawa, and where the boy she dated would have blown up and then sulked the rest of the night, Oikawa just delivers a scathing retort and changes the subject.

He has changed. And she realizes, with a pang, that she has, too. Years have weathered away the heartache. They are strangers again.

So she doesn't say no when he casually offers to trade numbers, even when both of them know she already has his saved in her contacts.

They go out for drinks again two weeks later, just the two of them. Oikawa walks her back to her dorm, and they chat about the clubs and games they've lost and won, and somehow find themselves outside the empty gym, where it had all begun.

It feels as if the world has spun its circle, and left her where she first stood again. She digs the key out of her pocket, and Oikawa fumbles for the lights, and in the fluorescent glow of the gym where they first met, they pass around the ball, and practice serves, and remember old jokes, and talk until the sun is rising again.

"I was thinking," he says, as they stop in the stairwell of her dorm. Shiori turns to face him, dazed from lack of sleep. It takes her a long moment to remember what he's talking about.

"About what you said, back then," he clarifies. "And...you were right."

Her stomach drops. She hadn't thought it could still hurt, three years later. "I'm always right," she says, managing a smile.

He leans forward and impulsively kisses her cheek. "You _**were**_ right," he says, and grins and saunters off, looking highly pleased with himself.

She stares at his retreating back. Reality dawns. Her jaw drops.

Suddenly she is eighteen again, and infuriatingly, irrationally experiencing a range of emotions she didn't know could be directed towards the same person simultaneously.

"Hey!" she yells, not caring if she wakes the entire dorm. "Wait! Oikawa, wait!"

He laughs and breaks into a trot. She charges after him. "Wait, you idiot! What d'you mean, _were?"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that encapsulates the detailed, multi-chapter AU I've been working on for a while now. So if you like it, please drop a comment, and I'll post some more (AFTER I update Oracle and THLDTH).  
> >3 SpiritofaRose


End file.
